Because I love you
by sarah312
Summary: Elena Gilbert a high school girl is in relation ship with her classmate Stefan Salvatore. When Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore confesses his feelings for Elena, the hidden attraction between them finally starts turning into something more. The things got more complicated when Caroline Forbes best friend of Stefan, also confessed her feelings for Stefan. #Delena #Steroline.
1. Heart

Elena Gilbert brushed her hairs one last time and sighed. She spent the whole summer with her aunt and brother in newyork and now that she is back,she have to face him. Damon.  
Damon was her boyfriend stefan's brother. He is in his senior year while she and stefan was in the junior year. She remember she slapped Damon ,when he confessed that he have feelings for her. She knew it was wrong to slap him for such stupid reason but what's done is done. Damon shouldn't feel that way about her. She is his brother's girl.  
Okay. That is stupid.  
She slapped him and ran away from him without hearing anything didn't tell stefan though. Next day, she went to newyork and didn't say goodbye to Damon. Stefan. She hold her necklace that stefan gave her on her last birthday and blushed.  
She is finally going to see Stefan. She should think about stefan right now, she told herself. It doesn't matter that Damon would be there because she is going to the boarding house and damon being there can't stop her from making a surprise visit at her boyfriend's door. Besides, she wants to see Damon too. She was her friend and least she could do was to say 'hi' to him. She sighed.  
Complicated. She pushed away her thoughts and pick her mobile and went to the boarding house.

Elena Gilbert you are looking beautiful,her inner voice said. She was standing on the front porch of the Salvatore House. Stefan. She can't wait to see his reaction, his smile when he would see her after this long time. She pressed the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door.  
As the door open, her smile faded. A girl with long black hairs, black eyes and brownish skin was standing in front of her. "Yes?" The girl said. Why is a girl answering the door. Where is stefan an Damon. Why didn't they answer the door. Is stefan seeing another girl. All these thoughts starts roaming in her head. "Hello?" The girl waved her hand in front of elena, snapping her from her thoughts.  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.  
"Well, it's me who should be asking this question" elena said, crossing her arms around her chest.  
"Excuse me" the girl said with the confused look on her face.  
Elena was about to say something when a cool familiar voice make her heart jump. "Who is on the door sweety?" She heard damon coming towards them. The girl shifted slightly to let damon see her. Is she damon's girlfriend? No it can't be. Why because he said he love you? Then what elena? you run away from him. Elena's thoughts start debating with each other. Damon stopped when he see her. Elena could feel her cheeks burning with his stare. He was looking at her with same intensity as he always looks at her. Her brown eyes met with his blue eyes and she smiled. It was good to see him after so much time.  
The girl standing on the door moved away and Elena enter in the house. She took step towards Damon.  
"Hey" she said.  
"You're back" he said. His face unreadable. Damon didn't smile back. She open her mouth to say something but damon interrupted her. "Stefan is upstairs"he said and looked over her shoulder to the girl standing behind her. "She is stefan's girl, sarah"he said and she heard girl, sarah, chuckle. "Thankgod, for a minute I thought that she is with you" she heard her saying dramatically. Elena was still looking at damon who refused to met her eyes.  
"I don't do 'girlfriend' thing sarah" he said sarcastically. " you of all people should know that by now"  
Elena was getting frustrated. Damon was pretending like she wasn't standing there. She knew she made a mistake by ignoring damon. All he did was to tell her what he feels about her and she slapped him. But now that she is back, they can sought out that matter but damon was not even looking at her. "Damon" she said and he looked down at her. She was standing in front of him. " Elena" she heard stefan's voice and she turned around and ran towards him until she wraps her arms around him. " Stefan God I missed you" she said and saw damon in front of them. He was looking at her with his intense blue eyes. She feels like his eyes were draining life out of her. She buried her face in stefan's neck.  
"I missed you too" he whisper.  
" comeon sarah, let's go out for a walk" damon said and went out with sarah.  
" who is that girl?" Elena asked as they broke the hug. She was praying that stefan would not refer sarah as damon' s girl and to her surprise he didn't.  
"Sarah Salvatore, uncle zach's daughter." he said.  
"So she is here to spend Summer?"  
"Elena the day you went to newyork is the day when uncle zach died in a car accident, so she is living with us now"  
"I'm so sorry Stefan. I didn't know"  
"It's ok." He smiled. " she is trying to move on with her life."  
" must be hard for her." Stefan smiled as kiss her on forehead.


	2. Game on

Elena spend the whole day with stefan, telling him stories about her newyork trip. She was enjoying herself with Stefan. He was listening to her stories without interfering. That was the thing with stefan, he never challanges her or question her while Damon always challanges her , he question her life. Again, no Damon she told herself. Stefan was with her but still she can't stop herself from thinking about Damon. It was almost evening and he haven't returned from his little walk with Sarah.  
The door swings open and she jumped. She looked curiously at the door. She was hoping to see Damon but instead it was Caroline who walked in.  
"Elena" caroline said with a confused look.  
"Hey Care" she hugs her. Caroline was her childhood friend. She was tall, beautiful girl with green eyes and blond hairs. "When did you came back?" She asked as she broke the hug.  
"I wanted to surprise Stefan" Elena said as she look at Stefan. He was not smiling, his face was unreadable.  
"Well, he must be happy then" Caroline looked at Stefan.  
"I'm happy" he said, looking at Caroline.  
Elena was confused. Stefan and Caroline were best friends and now she could feel the tension between them.  
Elena cleared her throat and they both broke their eyelock and looked away.  
"So Care, you came here to see Stefan?" Elena said, breaking an awkward silence.  
"No" caroline said looking at Elena. "I was here to see Sarah" she said.  
"And she is here" a voice came from behind as Sarah walked in alone.  
"Where is Damon?" Elena asked desperately. Sarah looked at Elena suspiciously.  
"He dropped me here and left to see a friend." Sarah said.  
"Oh!" She looked away. Elena look at caroline and stefan who were still looking anywhere but each other.  
"I should go now before jenna call me" Elena said.  
"Yeah. I will see you tomarrow" Stefan said smiling. She nodded.

As Elena came out of the Salvatore house, she take a deep breath as if she's been holding this breath for a long time.  
"Where are you Damon"she whispered to herself as she make her way to home.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked when Sarah went to her room.  
Caroline looked away. "I wanted to say sorry but i don't think it is necessory now" ,she said.  
"Caroline" stefan began but caroline intrupted.  
"Don't Stefan. Don't make it more hard for me as it already is." She said with teary eyes.  
"You love Elena and it always going to be Elena. As you said it was just a kiss which meant nothing to you and don't worry i'm not gonna tell Elena about it". She said as she left Salvatore house.  
'Caroline Forbes ,best friend of Stefan Salvatore' she mocked herself with the sentence. She and Stefan were best friends, they trust each other, share things until her best friend Elena walked in the scene. Elena was Stefan's girlfriend and at first Caroline take it easy. But now she can't, not anymore as she was in love with her best friend Stefan Salvatore. She knew that they have no chance as it always gonna be Elena for Stefan no matter what Caroline do. Moreover, she love Elena and she can't blame Elena for this. It was her own fault. She smiled at the thought 'Stefan is never gonna be yours Caroline Forbes' but who would have thought that there is hope after all. When Elena left to spend summer with her aunt and brother, Stefan started seeing Caroline again and she welcomed him with open arms and then in the heat of the moment , a kiss happened. Stefan kissed her ,giving her a hope that may be just maybe he feels the same way about her. Stefan called it a mistake and once again she was left all alone. She made her way towards one person that she could trust Klaus Mikelson.

Elena entered in the house but there was no one there. Jenna must be on her late night shift and jeremy must be with tyler. She opened the fridge and poured a glass of water ,when the door bell rang. She take a sip of water and went to open the door and as she opened it, she almost whispered "Damon!"  
Her heart beat rise and she could feel her cheeks turning red with his intense look. He was looking like he wasn't expected her to be here.  
"Come in" she said smiling. "Alaric gave it to Jenna" Damon said , giving her a packet.  
"Okay." She said. Damon turned to leave but she stopped him, holding his wrist.  
"You know we can talk" she said. "Please comein." She pressed and he turned to look at her.  
"There is nothing to talk about Elena" he said and Elena could feel her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to say sorry for what she did.  
"Please don't do this to me" she said with choked voice. "Please don't hate me." "I.." He started but stopped.  
Elena looked at him, he was looking like he was trying his whole strenghth to not break down. But he finally looked at her. "You know what you're right. I hate you Elena" As his words strike Elena, she was shocked. It was like someone has crashed her heart with bare hands. She grabbed his hand and drag him inside the house.  
"What the hell?" Damon shouted.  
"You hate me right then prove it" she challenged him.  
"I don't have to proove anything to you Elena"  
"No you have to." She said she placed her hand on his chest."Proove me that my actions don't affect you". She moved closer to him, her face touching his. She cupped his face and he closed his eyes.  
"Does this feel wrong".  
Damon jerked her hands and took a step back. "What are you trying to do Elena?" He asked angrily.  
"Prooving you that you can't hate me" she said.  
"Why because i said i loved you."he shouted. "Yes Elena i loved you but i never asked you to love me back. When i decided to tell you about how i feel ,it was because i had hope. You could have told me that you dont't feel about me in the way i feel about you but you walked away , like i was nothing."Damon said.  
"Damon you can't feel like that about me."  
"Why? And don't tell me that 'because i'm your brother's girl' crap because i know but i can't stop thinking about you" He said. "Maybe because i don't feel the same way about you" Elena gulped and he laughed.  
"Now that was a lie"  
Elena didn't say anything because she didn't know what to feel.  
"You will have to prove that every minute from now on", he smirked.  
"Prove what?" Elena looked at him "That you don't feel this" he said as he moved his finger on her face ,which send shivers to her body. "And this"he whisper in her ear as he moved his hand under her shirt.  
She started breathing heavily. "Damon stop" she said but didn't pushed him away. She was enjoying his breath near her face ,the way he was making her feel wanted.  
Suddenly, damon took a step back.  
"Game on Elena Gilbert. I want you Elena. Let's see how much you can resist me"He smirked as he left her lingering in her thoughts. She was still feeling him near her. His touch, his breath was making her crazy, it was like he was seducing her. She remembered his words again. 'I want you Elena'. 


	3. See

Hello guys.. So here we are on chapter 3 and i don't know how i'm doing with all this writing thing because honestly i'm trying to write after good 2 years and it's my first Delena facfiction and i love writing. I'm just 17 so spare me if i do any mistake. ;)

Elena's POV I enter into my classroom and bumped into someone and god he was the last person i wanted to see these days. He was looking hot with blue shirt and black jacket with black jeans, his hairs were messy but secretly i like him this way. "Hello Elena" he snapped me out of thoughts.  
"Hi" i finally managed to get out the word because honestly he was looking hot today and i don't want to see him that way but let's face it since the day he told me 'I want you Elena' ,i was having thoughts about him ,I shouldn't have.  
"I haven't done anything and there you are 'all turn on' " i shivered as he whisper in my ears and left. Just then i realise that i was breathing heavily and my cheeks were burning.  
"Okay what was that?" Bonnie, my other friend came to me.  
"Nothing" I just wave off the matter.  
Stefan came to sit beside me. "Hey" he smiled.  
"Hello there boyfriend" I whisper as Mr. Fedrick enter into the class. I was flirting with stefan with eyes and it was cute.  
"First class and you're late Caroline" Mr. Fedrick snap and our attention turned at the door. Caroline was looking like she haven't slept peacefully for nights. I looked at Stefan and he was also looking sad. I don't what what is it but i do know i have to fix before things got out of hand. Stefan and Caroline are best Friends and i hate to see them fighting.  
"I'm sorry" Caroline snapped back and it surprised me. Caroline never behaved like that because she knew her mom was sherrif and she was strict. "Come in" Mr. Fedrick said but Caroline was already in the class sitting as far as possible from me or i can say Stefan.  
I looked at Stefan and he refused to meet my eyes as he kept writing something in his notebook. Damon problem long forgotten.

As soon as the bell rang ,Caroline left immediately as if she doesn't want to face anyone. I asked Bonnie to follow her.  
"What happened Stefan" i asked and he look away.  
"We had a fight over something."  
"About what?" I pressed. Friends fight but the way they were acting around each other told me that this time it was worse.  
"I'm sorry Elena but i don't wanna talk about it."  
"Okay but you are going to talk to Caroline" "No"  
"Yes" i argued. "She is your best friend and mine too and i know you don't want to hurt her just sought it out okay" i said. "And…" i was cutted off as his lips crashed on mine. He kissed me for a brief monment And then pulled back and looked at me. "I love you. And thank you for being so supportive."  
I smiled. "Anytime."

He left to see caroline and i sighed. I just hope they stop fighting this time.  
"Looks like blondy had a fight with little brother." A voice came from behind and i rolled my eyes before turning around to see him. "Damon" i said sarcastically.  
"Elena" he mocked my tone and stand in front of me.  
"What are you doing here. Don't you have class to attend." "Well" he begin as he slipped his arm around my waist and I gasped.  
He pulled me near to him. "I was missing you" he whispers in my ear and i swear i could feel my cheeks burning.  
"Damon anyone could walk in here any minute. let go off me" i struggled but all in vain. Instead, he pressed his lips on mine. I can't believe this, a few minutes ago stefan was kissing me and now Damon. When he didn't stopped the kiss i finally give in as he pulled me more closer to him. When the kiss got heated he pulled away ,smirking.

"You're greedy" he smirked. I flushed. It was his plan ,first seduce me and then when i would finally given in ,he would walk away to let me realise how much i wanted him. Did i really say that? okay i want him. I want to kiss the hell out if him and then walk away leaving him craving for more just as he did to me. Yes i was craving for more.

"How could you do this to Stefan. You know if i would give in,you are practically helping me cheating on your brother." I blurted out.  
"Like he helped Katherine cheating on me." He groaned.  
"So this is it. You're doing this to take revenge from stefan." I looked at him. Katherine was damon's ex girlfriend not to mention ex because Stefan helped her cheating on his own brother. Okay i hate him for that but he apologized to Damon about it like hundered times and it was just one time kiss. He always called it the heat of the moment. Stefan has been changed after that.  
Damon took a step towards me.  
"This isn't about Stefan ,Elena it is about what i want." He said and my eyes widened in surprise. He wants me. Even the thought of it make me sweat.  
"Goodbye Damon" i said as i hurried out of the classroom.  
God this guy is going to be death for me because i dont know how longer i can resist him.

Stefan's POV I walked out of the classroom after giving Elena a quick kiss. She didn't kiss me back though and i can't really blame her because let's just admit it, i didn't act as i should when she came back from newyork. She thinks that it is because i had a fight with Caroline which i had. God! Caroline. Things weren't supposed to like this. I kissed Caroline and she told that she likes me. And me kissing her gives her hope. Caroline was my best friend and i never wanted to hurt her but i did. The moment i said the kiss was mistake, i saw the hurt in her eyes. She didn't yelled at me instead she came over to say sorry that she let that the kiss happened. I saw her the moment she walked in yesterday. She saw Elena and i could see the guilt on her face but she tried her best to not overreact. Caroline give me all her judgy and 'you screwed up' looks. She even told me that she knew kiss meant nothing to me but it did. I know it did and i know i don't want to admit it even to myself.

As i walked in the locker room, i saw her talking with Klaus.  
Klaus Mikeleson was a senior. He has always a crush on Caroline but she never see him more than a friend. And now that she was vulnerable, i was sure Klaus is going to get her attention. I look at her and do nothing but to notice her swollen green eyes and her messy blond hairs. She smiled weakly at something Klaus said. It pains me to see how much i messed up. Her eyes were clearly saying, she haven't slept peacefully from past days.

"Can i have a minute Caroline" i asked with pleading eyes. I look at Klaus. "Okay Love. I will see you around" Klaus pinched her nose.  
"You need to stop calling her that" i said seriously.  
"Calling what?" Klaus asked as if he don't know I'm referring to his word 'love'. We stare each other for a minute but Caroline took a step.  
"You don't have to listen to him Klaus" she said. Ouch! Okay i probably deserved that.  
Klaus left from there and Caroline turned to look at me.  
"What?" She sounded tired. Ofcourse.  
"I just wanted to Say sorry for not seeing it. I let your hopes rise when i kissed you and i know.." I was cut off.  
"I know you don't feel the same way" she said and it made me flinched. I don't know what i feel so i just kept silent. "That's what i thought." She said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"I forgive you" she said softly and walked away. Even if she said she forgive me, i knew I'm not gonna forgive myself anytime soon.

Elena's POV I was exhausted when i came back. I didn't saw Caroline after that and Stefan told me they have sought out their problem and Caroline left because she was not feeling well. When i got worried he told me she is fine. "Jeremy are you home?" I look upstairs.  
"I'm here" a voice came from kitchen. When i went into the kitchen i stopped to see a dark figure in kitchen.  
"Hey Elena" jeremy said. I was looking at Damon who was looking back at me with same intensity. My eyes studied his face and i looked down at his lips. It made me remember our passionate kiss in the morning. I pushed away the feeling as it was making me feel hot. "Elena" Damon said cheerfully.  
"Damon" i mocked his tone.  
"Jeremy is also here" jeremy cleared his throat.  
"Shutup" we both said in unison as we turned to jeremy who held his arms up in surrender.  
"I'm 16 year old. Don't shutup me" jeremy said as he left us alone. I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you doing here" i looked at damon.  
"Waiting for you" he said sincerely.  
"Why?" "You forget 'Game on'" he smirked and i rolled my eyes.  
"Oh so you are here to seduce me" i said and as soon i said those words i regretted them.  
He looked at me and placed his hand on one side my cheeks and it burned. The heat was still there.  
"I didn't know you got affected by my touch." He closed the distance between us as he pressed his forehead against mine.  
I was breathing heavily and i knew i shouldn't react like this to Damon's touch. Hell i was his brother's girl. As soon as words hit me, i blinked. Damon know that stupid girl but he is hell bent on getting you, i told myself.  
"Goodbye Elena" he pressed a kiss on my cheeks and left.  
I didn't how much i liked our passionate morning kiss until now. He didn't kiss me now and i wanted it. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and his hand touching me. Yes I wanted him. But i can't. I have to resist him. I can't do this to Stefan. I just have to find a way to stop Damon. Hell i don't want him to stop. I sat on the chair completely vulnerable. I'm so messed up.

Okay guys now I seriously i want your reviews on this chapter. Should i continue this. I hope you guys are liking it.


	4. Complications

Elena's POV

Wasn't it enough, seeing Damon everyday, dealing with his intense stares while being with Stefan and now lovely Sarah Salvatore arranged a dinner tonight. I can't deal with Damon in his own house. Being near to him was like playing with fire.

"Comeon, let's go" Stefan parked the car in front of his house. And when i didn't move he hold my hand, "Hey" he look at me and i turn to see him. "I'm sorry" he told me.  
"Stefan.." I begin but he cut off.  
"I didn't gave you the time you deserved after coming back from NY. I know you are supportive but still.." He intertwined our fingers and i smiled at him. He didn't know how hard time his brother was giving me.

"Stefan, it's ok" i squeeze his hand and he smiled genuinely. We went to a large dinning room. "Welcome Elena" i heard Sarah coming downstairs. "Hi Sarah" i smiled. It was the first time we were talking since our awkward meeting 2 weeks back.  
"Hello little brother," Sarah mocked Damon's tone and we both laughed.  
"Who is preparing dinner?" I looked between them.  
"Damon" stefan told me and my eyes widened in surprise.  
"Don't be surprise red rose!" Damon came out of the kitchen with the signature smirk on his face. He saw me from top to toe. 'Red rose' because i was wearing red color knee length dress.  
"Where is Caroline by the way? Isn't she coming?" Sarah ask. "I mean i haven't saw her since 2 weeks".

"She said she is busy tonight" Stefan told her and she shakes her head in disappointment. Ofcourse she likes Caroline but the way she is looking at me is making me puke.  
"Blondy!" Damon said sarcastically as he look towards door. Caroline enter wearing blue dress hands in hands with klaus. Okay what is that when did she start dating klaus. Ofcourse he likes her but she always see him as her friend. Hell confusing.

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully. I doubt her smile because it was a forceful smile.  
"Blondy and Klaus seems perfect to me"Damon smiled. It is genuine as Klaus is his friend and Caroline a frienmy. "Hey care. Hi Klaus" i smiled. "Comeon dinner is ready" Damon gestured towards table.

Stefan's POV

Okay what is that. I thought she forgive me but here she is hands in hands with Klaus. I never hated Klaus this much before. I kept silent through their 'hi' and 'hello' and to my luck no one noticed. Caroline is wearing a blue dress, blue was always my favorite color and she was looking stunning in this outfit. I also see Damon getting all flirty with Elena when we came but for the first time it didn't bother me because Elena was comfortable in his presence. She is getting used to it. Good. Because i don't want to fight my brother anymore for Elena. Caroline introduced Sarah to Klaus and Klaus was talking sincerily with her. I don't know why but Sarah seems to like Caroline but not Elena. I see the cold looks she gave to Elena and Elena was also noticing her behaviour.

We take our seats on dinning table. I didn't took my eyes off the couple sitting in front of me. Caroline smiling on klaus's sarcastic comments and everyone is laughing on his great sense of humor. While me ,i was holding my fork tightly so that i won't punch klaus for getting so close to Caroline. Because i don't want klaus for Caroline. She deserves better. 'Okay give this reson to youself, but you know you're jelous' my heart told me. I shake my head in disappointment as my mind and heart was debating.  
I felt a hand squeezing mine. I look at my side. Elena smiled.

"I know you care for Caroline but let her make her own choice. Klaus is nice" she look at Klaus and Caroline ,Caroline was laughing wholeheartedly. I haven't saw Caroline this happy in past days.  
"He cares for her and they are looking good together. Don't take tention." She told me smiling.  
She is right. I'm no one to make decisions for Caroline but hell i can't see her with Klaus or anyone. I finished my dinner and went to watch Tv. I acted normal and no one seemed to care. So i started watching tv.

Elena's POV

Stefan left after finishing his dinner and then i felt a hand on my knees and i gasped. I look aside and see Damon smirking at me. My dress was short and he starts rubbing my thigs slowly. And my body responses to his touch and my breathing turns heavy. I gulped a whole glass of water. Okay i can't take it anymore. I stand up. "Excuseme" i said with a smile and no one seemed to mind. I went to washroom and stand in front of mirror. I was red ,i mean tomato red, blood red. Oh god i was burning. The door opens and Damon enter closing the door behind.

"Elena" he didn't get to finish as i pressed my lips to his. I kissed him roughly ,letting out the frustration. His back pressed to the wall and hands around my waist. I cupped his face and draw him more towards me. His hand moved from my waist to my hands and hold them tightly turning me around. Now my back is pressed on the wall. He was kissing me and then his lips turned to my neck, kissing me desperately. I felt weak on my knees, his kisses were making me crazy. He give me a wet kiss on my pulse point on neck and i gasped. I came out of his grip and open the door. "We're even now" i smirked. I take him to that when no matter what he never wanted to stop but i cought him off guard and pushes him away. He looked at me giving me all 'you better leave either I'll drag you to my bed without your permission' looks. I can't believe i have a hot make out session with Damon.

I went to the kitchen to help Sarah with the dishes.  
"Hey need some help" i smiled amd she gave me a fake smile.  
"Sarah did i do something wrong. I can see it on your face" i said in little bit irritaed tone.  
"Ask yourself about that. You're playing with my brothers. Both wrapped around your little finger" she told me.  
"Excuseme." I was little offended by her tone and she rolled her eyes.  
"Fool someone else. I'm not a child Elena. I'm maybe just 16 year old but believe me i notice things. I see the way Damon looks at you and Stefan ,he is your boyfriend and.."

"Goodnight Sarah" i told her snd left from there.  
I searched for Stefan to say goodbye but he was no where to found. So i left from there without saying goodbye. Damon loves me and so does Stefan. I love Stefan but how am i going to resist Damon. I make out with Damon just to get even. I left him craving for more and now that we're even, there is nothing going to happen between me and Damon now. Nothing.

Caroline's POV

Klaus was talking with Sarah and i excused myself and made my way towards Stefan's room.  
I knock on the door and as he open the door, he grab me inside.  
"Stefan what are you doing?" I asked as he stand in front me.  
"What are you doing" he hissed and i rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not doing anything" i snapped back. "And i was here because you kind of disappeared from there".

"Caroline.." He started but i stopped him. "I'm tired Stefan. You were my best friend and you still are and i forgive you. Okay. So please can we moveon with our lives." I said and made my way towards the door but stefan hold my hand snd turned me around and kiss me. Like really kiss me. I couldn't think straight. I melted in his kiss and he encircled his arms around my waist pulling me more closer. But reality hit me and i pushed him away but i didn't regret it.  
"Stefan. Elena is my friend and i can't do this to her" i said and came out from the room. I knew i was going to cry at any minute now. I heard shattering of glasses from inside the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and went to see klaus. Nothing is going to happen between me and Stefan now and that's final. Nothing.

Okay guys so here make a deal. I'll try to update next chapter ASAP but it will deoend upon the reviews. I'm trying hard to write thoroughly. So forgive me for mistakes and please give reviews please. 


	5. Love is Confusion

Stefan's POV

"Stefan" i heard Damon calling my name from other side of the door.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"It's 8 dumbo. Don't you wanna go school to meet your lovely Elena" he said in joking way.  
"I'll come. You go" i said and heard Damon protesting. He was asking me about what happened after the dinner that i have locked myself up. Damon was sounding concerned and deep down i wanted it. I wanted my big brother to forgive me for my stupid mistake of kissing his girlfriend Katherine. I sighed.  
"Okay fine. Be that way. I'm going" he said and left.

I remembered the last night. I kissed Caroline without thinking. She pushed me away and i destroyed my room. Vase ,bottles, mirror everything was shattered. I dragged myself up and started cleaning up my mess but the real mess i have done, i don't know how am i gonna clean it. I don't even know why I'm being so possessive about Caroline. It is complicated.

My phone rang and screen flashed Elena. I thought about receiving her call but then i didn't. She'll ask me something i don't want to answer. I still remember the moment i told Caroline I have fallen for this brunette. Caroline was hurt but she never told me that, never acted like that. When she started dating Matt ,we went on a double date and it was horrible because Caroline was not comfortable at all. Next day she broke up with him. Elena was a girl that everyone supposed to fall for. She was beautiful, kind ,intelligent. She was everything a guy could dream of. When i proposed her ,she said yes. She also liked me and we became hottest couple of the school. I know Damon also like her or i could say love her and my brother has never missed a chance to show that. Everything is so messed up.

Elena's POV

With every minute, i was getting furious. Stefan was not receiving my calls and i don't know why but i was getting a very bad feeling about it. I saw Damon and the moment he looked at me, he started walking towards me. I turned around and started walking in opposite direction. I don't want to see Damon. I was already stressed up about Stefan.

"Elena" he called my name but i didn't look back. He grabbed my hand and pushed me to the corner.  
"What the hell" i snapped.  
"What is going on with Stefan" he hissed.  
"Why do you care" I looked straight into his eyes "Just tell me Damn it" he said through his teeth.  
"Well you should be asking this from your brother, he isn't receiving my calls" i crossed my arms against my chest.  
"What?" He looked away. He was looking tensed. If Damon is tensed then it is a big problem.  
"What is going on" i hold his arm.  
"I don't know. After the dinner he has locked himself inside his room and now he is refusing to come out" he looked away.  
"That's so childish" i whispered. Stefan was never like this. Whenever he have any problem ,he shared it with me.  
"I know" he looked at me. "Don't worry. I'll handle it" he said.  
"Damon, there is another thing i want to talk about." His eyes looked straight into me and i gulped. "Last night, it was a mistake and i don't want to repeat it. We're even now and.."  
"I got it" he said and take a step back. His face was hard and eyes were bloodshot.  
"But we're still friends. Right?" I asked nervously.  
He chuckles. "No Elena. We're nothing now" he said and turned around and left. I didn't have the courage to stop him. 'We are nothing' the words hit me so hard that i swear i could have hit the ground if Bonnie haven't rescued me.  
"Whoa! Elena. Are you alrighr?" She asked and i nodded.  
She tilted her head to side and stare at me. "Spill" she said and i looked away. "Stefan. He is not receiving my calls" i said. It was half truth. Ofcourse i was tensed about Stefan's behavior but i was also hurted by Damon's cold eyes. Now, I'm nothing to him.  
"Hey, it's going to fine. Maybe he is busy" she Said and i nodded. I didn't tell her what Damon said though.  
"Tonight is the decade dance. Bring Stefan with you. You'll get to spend some quality time with your Romeo." She winked and i laughed. Decade dance, i have totally forgotten about it. Damon what have you done to me.

Caroline's POV

Stefan was not in the class and Elena told me he is not receiving her calls and she was worried about him. I was feeling guilty because i knew everything was because of me. "Hello love" Klaus came to me and i smiled tightly. "What happened. Anything wrong?" He hold my hands and put them in between our bodies. I looked at our hands and then him.  
"It's nothing" i smiled. "You're here." He laughed. "I was wondering, if you could be my date for decade dance." He looked at me.  
"Well i'll be honoured to do that" i smiled at him. He kissed knuckles of my hand and i hugged him.  
"I always wanted someone to like me in the way you like me" i closed my eyes and wrap my arms around him.  
I opened my eyes and my eyes widened. Stefan was also hugging Elena and he was looking at me. He was just staring at me, no smile, no emotions. I looked down and broke the hug.  
"I'll see you later" i said and Klaus nodded.  
I walked away and went to washroom. I couldn't hold on anymore. I cried . I cried because even I'm with klaus I'm still in love with Stefan. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him.  
I would never be able to stop myself from loving him.

Elena's POV The moment i saw Stefan i ran into his arms and hug him tightly.  
"Where have you been?" I asked as i broke the hug.  
"I was not feeling well" he said and it was looking like he was telling truth. His face was hard ,eyes were red like he haven't slept yesterday night.  
"Stefan. Is there something bothering you?" I asked. I was worried about him.  
"You're here. I'm fine now" he said and kissed me and i responded to the kiss. I melted in his arms.  
"I love you" he murmured.  
"I love you too" i said and he placed his one hand on my cheeks. "Hey, why are you crying?" He said as he remove a tear drop with his thumb. I didn't even knew i was crying.  
"For a second, i thought that i lost you" i said honestly. I was worried that he knew that i kissed his brother and he is upset. "It's never going to be happen" he cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

Evening came with the blink of eye. I was waiting for Stefan. Jeremy has already left Bonnie and Jenna was with our history professor Alaric.  
Doorbell rang and i opened the door to see Stefan, all in 80's look. "You're looking handsome" i smiled.  
"Well you're looking beautiful" he smiled softly.  
"Let's go" he wrenched his hand towards me and i hold it.

Stefan parked his car and we made our way toward the party hall.  
I saw Damon and the moment he saw me ,he looked away. Ouch! That hurts. "Would you like to Dance?" Stefan asked me and i nodded. He take me to the dance floor and we started dancing. It was a crazy dance. We did horrible 80's step and i laughed so much during that time.

After some time, we move to the counter. "Hey Caroline" i waved her and she waved back.  
Caroline came with Klaus, hands in hands. She smiled at me "Hey" .  
"Hello Elena" klaus greeted me.  
"So, you are official now?" I teased Caroline and she smiled.  
"Well, Caroline haven't answered yet" he laughed. "So I'm hoping my heart won't stop beating before her answer."  
Caroline hit him playfully, completely embarrassed. "Oh I'm just saying the truth. Just tell me if you're in love with someone else" Klaus laughed and Caroline's jaw dropped. She turned serious.  
"Just kidding love" he wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled.

I looked back at Stefan but he was not looking at us. His eyes were everywhere. He was sipping his drink. Okay that's weird. He didn't even greeted Caroline.  
"Caroline would you mind if i'll steal your date for sometime" i said intentally. "No. Go head. Klaus is great in 80's dance" she said and Klaus leads me to the dance floor. Caroline and Stefan were standing next to each other but they still weren't talking. I sighed and continued dancing. I saw Damon again and he tilted his head and signalled me to follow him.

"Just give me minute" i asked klaus and he started dancing with other girl.  
I followed Damon to one of the classroom. He stopped in the room and i was facing his back.  
"Damon.."  
"You talked enough Elena. It's my turn now" he turned and i could say he was angry. When i kept silent ,he continued.  
"I always knew you're not mine. Actually now that you have said it aloud, you're no longer mine" he said and i flinched.  
"You know i have imagined our love story since the moment i laid my eyes on you. I had break up with Katherine and i was all broken up. I thought i would never be able to love someone else. But Whenever i saw you, you were laughing or helping someone and i fall for you, your laugh, your compassion. I never tried to impress you or made my presence visible in front of you. But my brother ,he got you first. You said yes and then you came to know me through your boyfriend. I was happy to have you as my friend but then i confessed my feelings for you because you know life is all about taking risk. You slapped me and walked away from me" he stopped and i could say he was trying not show vulnerable.  
"You left to spend summer in NY. Didn't bother to say goodbye. I thought about it all summer and i asked myself why am i unable to move on. You know what reply i get that I'm in love with you Elena Gilbert. Every girl in this college wants me but i want you, not for your body Elena. I wanted you to love me in the same way i loved you but i guess that won't happen. So , here it is. I confessed everything and now.." He came to me and stand in front of me. Our faces were at one inch distance. "I want you to let me go" he said and pressed a kiss on my forehead and i closed my eyes to feel his love. I was confused. How did i missed it. How was i unable to see his love. Of course there was something between us. A hidden attraction but i ignored it. He took a step back and hurried out of the room. Why did it hurt so much? Why? I asked myself but i was scared of the answer.

So guys give your reviews about this chapter. I will try to update next chapter ASAP.


	6. The Broken Hearts

Elena's POV After calming down, I made my way out. Damon left for good and I also didn't want to complicate things, more than they already were by stopping him. I cried though because I wanted him to know that deep down I feel for him. I have feelings on which I can't act even if I wanted to.  
I saw Stefan and I decided to tell him about Damon and me. I wanted to apologize to him about Damon for what seems like cheating.  
I took him to the corner.  
"We need to talk" I said and it was looking like he was surprised.  
"What?" He looked at me in confusion.  
"I kissed Damon" I said and he took a step back. "Twice" I said honestly and watched his expressions. His face was not readable.  
"I'm sorry Stefan" I took a step towards him, to hold his shoulders but he jerked my hand. "Don't." He hold his hand. "Stefan please. Let me explain" I said with tears in my eyes.  
"Explain what. How you kissed him or how much you liked it" he hissed and left. I fall on my knees and sobbed. Jenna came to me out of nowhere and asked me what happend. "I ruined everything" I sobbed.

Stefan POV I was completely aware of Caroline's presence when she came to stand beside us with Klaus but i ignored her. I wanted her to know that I was not going to do that anymore, watching her every move, following her or interfering in her life but hell! It was like impossible. I steal a glance of her. She was looking graceful as always. She was looking gorgeous in her decade dress, Her blond hairs styled in a messy bun and her flawless skin shining. She turned red when Klaus asked her if she was in love with someone else and I couldn't help but thought Was she still in love with me. No, she wasn't. Not after everything I have done. I remembered the moment she saw me with Elena. The way her eyes widened were a clear indication that she was mad at me. The moment Elena took Klaus to the dance floor, I took a deep breathe because Klaus was not near to Caroline. I didn't talk to Caroline though. After some time, I saw Elena and she took me to the corner and told me that she kissed Damon. Not once but twice. I couldn't help but think was I any less of her. I also kissed Caroline twice. I closed my eyes and my heart gave an answer I was least expecting. I'm in love with Caroline Forbes. I left from there, leaving Elena crying. I didn't tell her that I'm no less than her ,maybe because I wanted to blame her for our breakup. I didn't want to take blame and I knew I was being selfish. I finished my drink and finally turned to Caroline, she was still sipping her drink slowly. I looked at dance floor and Klaus was trying his charm on a girl named Camille ,I guess. I slowly went near to Caroline and she walked away as if she had already sense my move. I followed her and she went into the washroom in hurry but to her bad luck or I can say my good luck, it was Men's room. I opened the door and closed the door behind me.  
"Jesus Christ Stefan. You can't come in Girl's room" Caroline whispered.  
"Oh. It's boy's room Caroline" I smirked and she checked her surrounding. She gasped as she realised I was right. She walked up to the door and I blocked her way. She was clearly hiding from me.  
"What are you doing?" Caroline crossed her arms around her chest.  
"I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you" I tilted my head to have a better look of her.  
"Thanks but no thanks. Klaus must be searching for me. Get out of my way" Caroline hissed.  
"Are you still in love with me" I said and her eyes looked up at me. What I saw in her eyes were heat, passion and love. Yes she was still in love with me.  
"No" she choked out on her words and looked away.  
"Caroline.."

"What do you want Stefan. You have a girlfriend. What are you doing here with me" her voice was broken and eyes filled with tears. "You pushed me away. Why?" I asked.  
"You're not mine. Not anymore" she whispered and I tilted her face up by holding her chin.  
"When I kissed you for the first time. You kissed me back" I tried to reason with her.  
"I was being selfish" she said. "I can't do this to Elena. I can't" she choked and a tear fall from her eyes and I hold it on my index finger. I sucked the tear drop and her eyes widened in surprise. "Stefan.." She started and I kept a finger on her soft lips "shhhh…"  
I pressed my forehead to hers and her body responds to my touch. She was breathing heavy and was looking hell hot at the moment. She was totally red and i could feel sweat forming on her soft skin. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't even knew what I was doing. "Be Selfish for one more time" I whispered and she shivered. I pressed my lips on her. She didn't responded first but eventually she gave in. She was driving me crazy. I hold her as close as possible to me. I was kissing her like there was not tomarrow. My lips made their way towards her neck and she moaned. She whispered my name many times, asked me to stop but her body was responding and I couldn't stop and I didn't wanted to. I don't even know why I didn't tell her sabout breakup.  
"Want you" she finally said, her legs trembling. I pulled away and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. I started kissing her again and then I took her to my car from back door. To our luck no one noticed. Everyone was enjoying that stupid dance and I was enjoying her body's response.  
I put her in the car and closed the door. I stretched seats back ,she fall back and I started kissing her neck. I slowly stripped her dress and kissed her shoulder.

Caroline's POV I don't know how it started but we were in the car in our hot Passionate make out session. He laid me back and came over me. He carefully stripped my dress and kissed my shoulder.  
"Oh my God" I moaned. He looked at me and then kissed my cleavage. He take off my bra and sucked my breasts making me sweat. The feeling was far away from description. It was the best feeling in the world.  
"Stefan I want.." I breathed, trying to let him know what I wanted.  
"I know" he smirked and take off my panty. He stripped his some of clothes and enter into me. I gasped in pleasure. It was intense and passionate. He started his thrusts and I closed my eyes to feel him. How it felt to have him inside me. I was panting, tension was growing up between our bodies.  
As we were near to climax, He bite my earlobe and whispered. "Let go". I smiled weakly and finally exploded. I gasped and he silenced me with a kiss. I run my hands through his hairs and pulled him more closer to me. "I love you.." I whispered, I didn't know if he heard it or not but I was satisfied. Slowly he came out of me and stroked my cheeks. "Don't cry" he wiped a tear with his thumb and I blushed.

Elena's POV Jenna talked to me and said Stefan is just angry and I need to talk to him. I nodded. I searched for Stefan everywhere but he was no where to found. I asked Klaus and he said he haven't seen Stefan or Caroline. I wonder where did they go, considering the fact that a few minutes ago they weren't even on talking terms. He must have left, I told myself and made my way towards parking lot. I asked Jeremy for the car and he had handed me the car keys.  
I saw Stefan and Caroline coming out of his car. Caroline's hairs were mess and so were Stefan's. As soon as they saw me, they stiffened. Caroline's face was shining and my jaw dropped at realisation. She has all that 'I just have sex' glow. "Elena I can explain.." Stefan started but I interrupted.  
"How long this been going on?" I glared at him.  
"Since you left to NY" he sighed and I closed my mouth with my hand. My hands were shaking and my heart started pounding in my chest.  
"Elena.." Caroline looked at me and I glared at him. "You, my best friend helped my boyfriend to cheat on me" I shouted.  
"It's not her fault" Stefan said.  
"I kissed Damon and I told him that it was a mistake. He loved me but I pushed him away. You know why because I never wanted to hurt you Stefan" I shouted. "There was always something between us but I never acted on it. I never did" I started crying and Stefan closed his eyes, Caroline was crying too.  
"I'm so sorry Elena" Caroline sobbed.  
"You know what Care. I just told him that I kissed Damon and he left without saying anything. You know why? Because he never wanted to take blame for our breakup" I said and Caroline's eyes widened and I realized my mistake. She didn't know about break up and now she thought that Stefan slept with her to let out his anger on me. "You slept with me to hurt Elena" Caroline turned to Stefan and Stefan shake his head.  
"No Caroline.." Stefan turned to her.  
"Then why didn't tell me about all of this. You knew how much I would be happy to know that you have choosen me" she said. "You didn't because I was just a way to let out your anger. I was just a.." She choked and ran from there. Stefan didn't stop her.  
"Elena.." He turned to me.  
"Goodbye Stefan" I said and left to make up for my mistake. I need to see Damon.

I went to my house first to change and I was about to enter when I saw a letter. I opened it. It reads….

Hello Elena,  
I have confessed everything but there is one thing I want to say. I loved you Elena and it's because I love you, I can't stand the idea of seeing you with someone else. And yes, now I hate you. I hate you for not realizing my stupid love for you. I hate you for being so perfect that I can't have you. I hope you know Stefan is cheating on you. I'm telling you this now because I'm leaving. I don't want you to think that I'm telling you this for reason. I have no reason now because I don't want you anymore. I don't want to see your face or hear your voice and God I don't even want to be your friend. So, now I'm leaving you. I'm going to live with my mom and only I know where she lives. So don't try to find me. Goodbye.  
Damon.

The letter fall from my hand and I fall on my knees, completely shattered. He hates me. He will always hate me.

Caroline's POV I wanted to hear his side of story. I really wanted to but he didn't stopped me. He never did. I entered in the house and saw mom. I ran and hug her. I told her everything.  
"Shh.. Calm down sweetheart. Its going to be okay." She said.  
But i knew it will never be okay. "I ruined everything" I said and she patted my shoulder. I lost my best friend, I cheated on my best friend.  
"What do you want me to do?" She said as we broke the hug.  
"I want to get out of here" I said and she nodded.

Guys you know what I'm really disappointed due to the cold response on previous chapter. It makes me feel I'm not doing justice with Delena. So get ready for the big twist coming ahead. I'm really excited. So give your reviews about this chapter. 


	7. Find My Way Back To You

After 5 years -

"Elena, Rose is here to see you" I heard Jenna and climbed out of bed to see Rose. I went downstairs and saw Rose sitting on the couch playing with 4 year old Anna, Jenna and Alaric's daughter.  
"Elena" she said cheerfully and I smiled at her.

Rose was short hight girl with black eyes, her blond hairs were short and she was my only friend after Bonnie and okay.. I don't want to think about that. I stopped my thoughts and made my way towards Rose. I dropped in the second year of my college because I didn't wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to be a writer and when one day I got frustrated and talked to Jenna about it, she asked me listen my heart and so I dropped college. I had not so much friends because I avoided talking to anyone in college. Rose met me during my literature degree and she was just as passionate as me for writing. She was an intern in some Publication house ,on the other hand I was still working on my skills before applying to any company.

"Hello Rose" I sat beside her.  
"I did something but promise me you won't freak out" she turned to me and watched my expressions as I gulped.

What could she possibly do to made me upset? It's not like I have a boyfriend and he cheated on me with her or she gets in a relationship with someone I love. I felt disgusting about my thoughts. It's been 5 years and the memories of that day were still haunting me. Everything fall apart that day. I and Stefan lost the two most important person of our life.

"Hello" Rose waved in front of me and I came into the reality.  
"Yeah?"  
"You won't get angry? Promise." She made a puppy face and I rolled my eyes

"Spill. I know you can't do anything to hurt me Rose" I stated the obvious and she sighed.  
"You are so perfect in writing and it bother me to see you wasting your talent" she started and I nodded her to continue. "My boss asked me to hand him an article and I gave him the short story you have written a weak ago." My mouth fall open but she continued. "You gave me to read it but it was so good and I wanted you to be something with your talent"

"How could you Rose. I hadn't even gave it a finishing touch" I stood from the couch and she also.  
"You really think that. My boss called me and when I tried to apologize for Handing him wrong papers ,he shut me up saying, he is offering job to whoever wrote this paper." She finished.  
"Your boss don't even know me" I said.  
"That's the thing Elena. He appreciate person's talent not person. He wants to meet you" she looked at me and I avoided her eyes.  
Jenna came from behind and lifted Anna in her arms.  
"Is everything alright? You guys seems little nervous" she asked. Rose being Rose told her everything and Jenna being Jenna jumped in the joy.  
"I don't think I'm ready" I said and they both turned to me in a defeated look.  
"Comeon Elena. You need to do this." Jenns said and Rose nodded.  
"Okay but what if your boss rejects me after the meeting?" I said.  
"He won't" Rose assured me. "Now. Go get ready" she said and I went upstairs to change.

I opened my cupboard and started searching for my certificates but I found something else. It was my high school diary and I opened it. It reads..

Dear Diary,

I lost them both. The two important person of life. The one I never realized loved too much and the one who was my best friend since childhood. I can't believe it's really happening. Damon left last night and when I went to boarding house, I saw Stefan crying. He told me that Damon has left to live with their mother. Their parents were divorced and Stefan and Damon lived with their father. Damon never liked his father and when their father left to make money, he must have connected to his was so heartbroken. He blamed himself that his own brother turned his back on him but I told him it was my fault. I forgive him in the process and we discussed about everything. He told me that we never really had that thing between us, the thing we share with the two (Damon & Caroline) and I agreed with him. It was always Damon and I pushed him away from me. I refused to let him know I also loved him. I refused. This morning we decided to visit Caroline. I wanted to make things good between Stefan and Caroline but we came to know Caroline had alread left to somewhere and liz told us that she doesn't want anyone to know about her where abouts. That time we both came to know how much we had hurted them without intentions.

I noticed the ink was spread and remembered how much I cried that day. I picked up a picture of Damon and me gazing at each other and smiling. A secret smile that he used to give me. Stefan and I are still in contact. He is a doctor here in Los Angeles. We stayed as good friends. I stared at the back of the picture '14 november. #birthdayboy'. Tomorrow was Damon's birthday. It's not like we never searched for Caroline or Damon. We did but not that much because some where we both knew we won't be able to face them. I sighed. I took out a red top and black jeans and matched it with brown leather jacket. I went into the bathroom take shower. I dried my hairs and straightened them. I haven't changed much over these years except my hairs grew little longer.  
"Elena. Breakfast is ready" I heard Jenna shouting and shoved my documents in my purse before leaving for breakfast.  
Breakfast was silent. I wish Alaric was here to guide me but he was on his little business trip. Talking about my brother he is an artist now and is happily married to his girlfriend Annabelle. They are still in mystic falls and I moved to Los Angeles with Jeena and Ric two weeks ago. My best friend Matt is married to Sarah Salvatore. I and Stefan expected Damon to be there but he never came. Liz also moved somewhere after Caroline and we lost contact with her too.  
I finshed my breakfast and Rose offered me a ride. After two hours drive approximately, I broke the silence.  
"Where are we going? I don't even know where you work." I looked at Rose and she shrugged.  
"See yourself" she parked in a big parking lot and I gasped. It was big building with a 'S' word written in the center. The name of the publishing house was not visible as some workers were re modling the name.  
"Come on" Rose started walking and I followed her in the big building.  
Many people gave me a look 'she is not going to fit here' but I ignored them.

"Jess, can you please tell me if boss is free. It's urgent" Rose smiled and a blond girl snapped her head up.  
"You can meet him. He just finished a meeting but he is free now" she said.  
"Thanks" Rose hold my hand and dragged me to the corner. "You're going to meet boss. Just don't screw up. Okay. He is a nice person but his anger is just.." She waved her hand in air to tell me her boss was short tempered.

"Why do call him boss?" I asked and we started walking to Rose's boss office.  
"I liked calling him boss. He also questioned me this but i like it in this way" she shrugged and I nodded.  
"Boss?" She knocked the door.  
"Comein Rose" I heard a voice from other side and my heat skipped a beat. I know this voice. No. But it can't be. It's impossible.  
Rose dragged me with her into the room and I didn't dare to saw the figure sitting in front of me.  
"Boss. She is here. The one whose writing skills you praised yesterday" Rose said and I looked up at him. He was reading the newspaper. He haven't seen me yet. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. I was right. It was none other than Damon Salvatore. It's good to leave before he see me.

"Ahmm" he hummed, still looking into the newspaper. I stared behind him the company's name 'Sara Publishing House'. Sara , it was his mother's name.  
"I remembered something. I need to go" I choked and turned to leave but Rose hold my hand and glared at me.  
"Sorry Rose. I was.." I looked at him and he froze as his eyes met mine.  
"So here she is. Elena Gilbert" Rose gestureed towards me and turned to leave. "I'm right outside. Behave" she whispered and left, leaving me alone With Damon.  
I turned to him as she left, he was still staring at me.  
"You're staring" I chuckled nervously but he didn't laugh.  
"Have a seat Ms. Gilbert" he said coldly and I flinched. He didn't take my name.  
"Thank you Mr. Salvatore" I matched his tone and sat in front of him. This day was turning into something interesting.

Stefan's POV -

"Thanks. Dr. Salvatore. You're so perfect at your job" the old lady smiled at me as I signed her discharge paper.  
I wentto my office and relaxed on my chair. It was a hectic week and I haven't slept well. Being a doctor was a tough job because you were involved in every way. "Dr. Salvatore, a new patient has arrived. She is in a terrible state" Nora came to me and I sighed.  
"You look tired. It's okay. I'll call Dr. Rebecca then" she said immediately.  
"No. No. It's fine. Dr. Rebecca is busy with other patient. I'm gonna attend this patient" I smiled assuredly.  
"Are you sure?" She asked once again and I nodded.  
Nora made her way towards the patient and I followed her.  
As soon as she opened the room. I stopped. "Here. Caroline Forbes" Nora gestured towards the Blond beauty who was talking to black haired man sitting beside her.  
"Ok" I said and Caroline's face snapped towards me. I wonder How much she still recognise my voice.  
"Hello" I smiled and made my way towards them. "I want to go from here Enzo. Please" she started panicking.  
"You're not fine love. Please try to understand" he placed his hand on her forehead and she blinked.  
"Dr. Salvatore. I'm Enzo, fiance of this beautiful girl. Please have a look at her. She is been vomiting over a week. Please tell she is not pregnant" the dark haired man smiled and Caroline hit his arm playfully. I flinched. Caroline was engaged. Enzo stood up.  
"Sure" I smiled tightly. I made my way towards Caroline and placed my hand on her forehead. I could feel her cheeks turning red. She turned her face to an other side to get away from my touch.  
Enzo's phone rang and he excused himself for a bit.  
"How are you?" I said quietly and took a seat beside her.

"Yeah. I'm feeling perfectly fine. I'm actually wondering why am I even in the hospital if I'm fine" she said sarcastically and I looked at Caroline.  
She sighed. "Okay fine. I'm feeling tired these days. I'm not getting good sleep and I even went unconscious sometimes."  
"Do you eat on time?" I asked.  
"Yeah" she nodded but I know she was lying.  
"You're not pregnant" I smiled.  
"I know. It can't happen because we never.." She stopped and looked away. I couldn't help but laugh. She haven't changed a bit.  
"Stop laughing Dr. Salvatore" she said and I stopped. She didn't called my name.

"Okay. The symptoms are clearly saying that you're not taking care of yourself. You aren't eating on time. You're giving time to your work but not your health" I concluded.  
"You're right Mr. Salvatore" Enzo came from behind and I wanted to punch him for getting into our conversation.  
"Enzo. I want to go home" Caroline made a puppy face and Enzo kissed her forehead. "Okay love."  
"I'm writing some medicines but they won't work until she try" I said seriously.  
Enzo nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. We went to various doctors but they gave only medicines. You gave advice I wanted to hear." The guy really love her.  
"Caroline. Damon was asking about you" he said I shocked on hearing my brother's name.  
"You didn't tell him. Did you?" Caroline gasped.  
"Well I can't lie to your best friend either he will cut me in half" Enzo said sarcastically. Caroline and Damon are in contact with each other. Best friends? Soon they leave the hospital and I called Elena. This day was turning into something very interesting.

So here's the big twist guys. Ñow you will see Elena wanting Damon and Steroline's endless love for each other. Give your reviews about it.


	8. The Years Of Friendship

Elena's POV

"So, Ms. Gilbert. I'm assuming you're really passionate about writing" Damon said casually, going through some of her work and certificates.  
"Yes I'm Mr. Salvatore" she said coldly. It was killing her inside. There was no warmth in his eyes as it used to be. Damn him! He wasn't even looking at her.  
"You were doing doctorate degree and then you dropped. If writing was your passion. Why took admission in first place" he asked still looking down.

"My choices suck sometimes. I realise everything a lil bit late. I always choose wrong one first time" she said calmly. She thought this would get his attention but nothing happened, he hummed. It was true though. She first choose Stefan when she wanted Damon and then she chosse Doctorate instead of Literature.  
"Can I ask you something Mr. Salvatore?" She looked at him and his eyes snapped up from papers, directly looking into her big doe brown eyes.

"Yes. Please Ms. Gilbert" he said and again started going through her file.  
"You only read my one short story and offered me job?" She asked with amusement in her voice.  
"Well Ms. Gilbert. I praise people's work and your story was enough to tell me how you describe Writing" he said ,still ignoring her gaze.  
"Tell me about it" Elena leaned in the table. Damon closed her file, placed it on the table and leaned back on his chair, his head resting back.  
"I felt hooked with your story. Your main character Joe was strong and you made me feel her anger, pain, happiness. I felt connected to her and as a reader I could say you completely nailed it. I admire your work Ms. Gilbert" he said and Elena kept staring at him, consuming his words. Rose was right. Damon was professional man, he didn't let past to came between his admiration for her work. Hell! He was behaving like they never had history.  
"Thankyou Mr. Salvatore" she smiled. They were alone in his office but still he was going on with his cold behavior.  
"So, as you are new.." He rose from his chair and searched for something in his book shelve "I want you to read this. These are my company's or I can say my rule book and I don't tolerate people who brake rules" he said and handed her the book.  
"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Salvatore" she smiled tightly.  
"You better do" Damon said, a hint of danger in his voice. Elena glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.  
"So about the job. I want you as my assistant first. You will attend my conferences, lectures with me. You can also help me with novels" he shrugged.  
Elena nodded and looked down. Damon was looking like a completely different person. He was looking mature but his cold eyes, hint of rudeness in his voice made her upset. She still remembered the Damon she knew. Blue eyes full of warmth, childish behavior and the voice of love.

"You may take your leave now. Go to Rose ,She'll guide you" he said and stand beside her.  
Elena rose from her seat and turned to left but Damon was blocking her way. She looked up at him and her eyes met his.  
"Sorry" he took a step aside and gave her space. It was so unlike Damon she knew. He would have cought her off guard, teased her or comment on their closeness but Damon in front of her didn't even gave her a second glance as she went outside.

"Elena how did it go?" Rose grabbed her by her shoulder the moment she got out. They went into the corner.  
"It was fine. He first wants me to be his assistant" she shrugged.  
"Oh my god! You are his assistant. I'm so jelous" she jumped in excitement. Clearly not jelous! Elena thought.  
"What?" Elena asked. She was his assistant. What's a big deal in it?  
"You don't get it do you?" Rose narrowed her eyes. "You will get to be with him most of the time. He is passionate man Elena. You will get to learn alot and also he is hot so.."

"Rose. Don't go there.." Elena held her arms up in surrender.  
"You are so boring. I wish I was his assistant" Rose looked up in dreamy way. Rose was a good way to got information about Damon' Elena thought. She wanted to know about his past. A sudden question burned in her throat. Is he seeing someone?

"He is hot but he must have a girlfriend" Elena said casually, trying hard not to sound desperate.

"No. Boss don't date. There is a girl who came over maximum time, blond beauty but she doesn't look like his girlfriend" Rose shrugged.

Elena felt a relief going through her body. After all those years, she hadn't been able to move on from that night. The night that snatched Damon from her like a gust of wind. That night when she realized that Damon was not just any guy she was attracted to. She loved him and she still does.  
"You all right?" Rose snapped her from her thoughts.  
"Yeah. He gave me this booklet" Elena looked down at the booklet.  
"Yeah. Read it thoroughly. Trust me you don't want to get on his bad side" Rose whispered.  
Just then, Damon came out of the office. He was looking like he was worried about something but wearing a calm look on his face.  
"You're leaving boss?" Rose asked.  
"Yes Rose" he smiled but Elena knew there was something more behind that smile.  
Before she could stop herself she blurted out "You're looking worried. Something wrong?" Damon frowned.  
Elena knew Rose has now turned to look at her.  
"No. Everything is fine Ms. Gilbert" he smiled tightly and left.  
"That's weird" Rose muttered.  
"Yeah. He was looking worried" Elena turned to her.  
"How did you know that. I mean he was looking fine and the instant you asked that if he is worried ,he clearly looked worried as if he let his guards down. With one look and you know he is worried" Rose tilted her head to stare at her. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Rose.." Elena didn't knew what to say ,just then Rose burst into laughter.  
"You're so innocent Elena" Rose laughed. "Comeon ,let me take you to the tour" she winked and started feeling her up with office details.

Caroline was laying on her bed thinking what happened today. After five years she saw him. Stefan. It looked like yesterday when he let her walked away and she came to LA. He hadn't changed a bit. Still, holding the innocence in his soft green eyes, his smile has the same warmth and his friendly behavior. Caroline cursed herself for thinking about him. It's been five freaking years Caroline Forbes' she scolded herself. You are with Enzo. Well that wasn't convincing at all.  
She sighed. Besides, She also knew Damon was going to be there in minutes. Enzo couldn't able to hide her health from him and now Damon being Damon must have cancelled his meetings to check up on her' she thought. She sighed. How much he cared about her. He truly was her best friend. It's been 5 years of them together. Enzo was Damon's friend and she said yes to Enzo because of Damon. She trusted Damon more than anyone. She closed her eyes and went into a memory…

Flashback…

After a teary good bye from her mother Caroline reached airport to take her flight for LA. It was 4:00 am and she was hell tired. She haven't got any sleep, mentally tired. She sat on one of the chair and put her face in her hands. She didn't even know what she was doing? She was leaving mystic falls, her hometown for a boy. She can't believe this.  
"Didn't expected you here blondy" a voice snapped her head up and she looked aside to see Damon reading a book.  
"What are you doing here?" She almost shouted and held her head down as she could feel many eyes on her.  
Damon chuckled. "I'm here to have a ride on titanic" he said sarcastically.  
Caroline glared at him and he sighed.  
"Look I can't tell you that because if I would then you will tell your 'more that best friend' Stefan and Elena and I don't want any of them to know about my whereabouts" he said.  
"Guess we are on the same ship Salvatore" Caroline muttered.  
"What are you talking about. I saw you and Stefan getting all cozy" he shrugged.  
"What?" Caroline again shouted and then lowered her voice "what are you talking about?"  
"I saw Stefan and you making out in hallway when he was taking you I guess parking lot" he raised his eyebrow and Caroline looked away. She was feeling embarrassed and disgusted. Stefan never really loved her ,he was playing with her.  
"You alright?" Damon spoke, looking in her direction. She nodded and looked at him.  
"Things went down hills then" Caroline shrugged ,clearly fighting her tears. Danon turned to face her fully.  
"Tell me about it" Damon said.

"When Elena was away in NY, Stefan kissed me and then said it was a mistake. I got angry and I didn't even know what I was expecting him to do. To leave my best friend Elena. I apologized him for being rude and then I started seeing Klaus and he went all possessive about me. That dinner night, he kissed me again and I pushed him away. Today in party, Elena told him that she kissed you" Caroline looked at him and he nodded her to continue. "He didn't tell me that he was doing breakup with Elena. He just came to me, seduced me ,get what he wants and then let me go. When Elena confronted us, she told me about the breakup and kind of hinted that Stefan did what he did just for the revenge on her. I loved him Damon" Caroline looked at him, a tear made it's way through her cheeks.  
"Hey ,come here" Damon placed his arm around Caroline's shoulder and hold her firmly.  
"I hate him Damon. I hate that he didn't see how much I loved him" Caroline sobbed.  
"Feeling is mutual Caroline" Damon said with a anger in his voice.  
"What about you?" Caroline sat again on her own and looked at him.  
"Elena" he looked at her. "I told her I have feelings for her. She walked away like it was nothing. Went to NY ,didn't bother to say goodbyes. She came back and there was something about her, that made me hope that may be just may be she has thought about us this summer. I tried to stir her feelings and came to know I was right. She have feelings for me but too stubborn to say that. Then I kissed her she kissed me back. We talked, I teased with little remarks, touches and at that dinner she kissed me I gave in and then next day she told me kiss was a mistake and she don't want it to happen again" Damon sighed.  
"And then?" Caroline rose her eyebrows.  
"I told her everything today. How I fall for her, gave her a kiss on forehead like a good guy and walked away" he said and then turned to Caroline "You know what the funny part is She let me walked away from her from the room and from her life" he chuckled nervously.  
"Stefan also let me walked away when I confronted him" Caroline shrugged.  
"I guess we really are on same ship blondy" Damon laughed genuinely making Caroline smile.  
"Yes we really are." She took out two juice cans and handed one to Damon.  
"To the beginning" she held her can high, Damon joined his can with her.  
"Without the past" Damon said.

"Flight for Los Angeles.." They heard a female voice asking the passengers of LA to take seats on plane.

"Time to go" Damon stand up.  
"You're going to LA?" Caroline also stand up.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Me too" she smiled and Damon laughed.

"So let's start fresh" she wrenched her hand to him "I'm Caroline Forbes".  
First Damon didn't get it but eventually understand. He shook his hand with her "Damon Salvatore"…

Flashback ended.

"Caroline" a voice called out her name and she opened her eyes to saw Damon's concerned face in front of her.  
"I'm fine Damon" Caroline tried to get up but Damon immediately came to her side. "Don't move" he ordered and she sighed, not like Damon was going to back off. "Enzo can't keep something from you. Can he?" She pouted.  
"Atleast he is honest with me. What is it Caroline. You're not taking care of yourself. Enzo told me Dr. Said medicines will only work if you will let them" Damon said calmly.

"It's the work Damon. I'm sorry. I'll take care of myself" she said and smiled.  
"What did else Dr. Said about your condition?" Damon inquired.  
"Nothing much. Does Enzo happened to mention the Dr.'s name" Caroline looked away.  
"No" Damon said suspiciously.  
"Stefan Salvatore" Caroline bit her lip and looked at him. His jaws clenched and eyes shut.  
"Damon?" Caroline put her hand on his but he stand up immediately.  
"You should rest. I'll see you later" with that he went out of the room.

"You are kidding" Elena said with a surprise.  
"She came to the hospital Elena. I saw her after 5 freaking years" Stefan said. They were sitting in the park, talking about the day.  
"You're trying to say that all those years Caroline and Damon were together?" Elena wondered.  
"Yeah. Not in that way but yes. Caroline is engaged to a guy named Enzo" he said the last part with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry Stefan" Elena squeezed his hand and he nodded.  
"It's my fault Elena" Stefan shrugged.  
"It's ours Stefan. You are not alone in this" Elena objected as always.  
"You sure you can handle Damon?" Stefan changed the topic.  
"He is my boss and he made it perfectly clear with his behavior that he want to be professional with me" Elena shrugged.  
"I know you haven't move on Elena. You don't have to pretend to me" Stefan looked away. They both sat in silence. After all those years of waiting, they have found their respective love but destiny was still playing with them.

Reviews needed… how is it going guys… you can tell me what are you expecting in next chapters. You can even suggest me anything. Leave you opinions. Thankyou ...

Next chapter will bring closeness between Delena and Stefan will came to know about a huge truth…


	9. The More You Ignore The Closer I Get

Hello guys.. I'm writing this story's first chapter from Damon's POV. Sorry for late update and do tell me if you aren't enjoying this story because if you aren't, I will end it soon..

Damon's POV

"Good morning Sir" Elena greeted me as I opened the door of my cabin. She was looking graceful ,full of energy. I couldn't help but notice how much she had grown up over these years. A pure heat and beauty. I smiled tightly and went into the room. It's been two weeks and I kept ignoring her. Normally I was harsh with assistants but I needed some time for that.

I came to Los Angeles to move on. To move on from Elena, my not so supportive father and my brother. When our parents divorced I wanted to live with my mother but my mother asked me to live with father for the sake of Stefan. Giuseppe was a dangerous man when he was in a bad mood and I cared about Stefan so I lived with them. Turn out Stefan was just as father ,always the possessive one. He was possessive about his girlfriend Elena who was attracted to me. She was the girl I admired, cherished and loved. Even though I didn't want to feel all those things ,she made me smile again. I loved her for that. Whenever I had a fight with my father she was the one to enlighten my mood. I wanted her so badly that I did everything I could to make her feel the same way. She was in love with me. Even though she never admitted it, I knew. She let me walk away from her life and I started living with my mom here. Stefan didn't knew about her living place so I was relaxed. Then came the blondy oops.. Caroline Forbes. When she met me at airport that night, I came to know that we were in the same situation. She was beautiful girl and strong one. She told me Stefan never loved her but one thing I knew was Stefan loved her but couldn't admit it. Just like Elena. I still remember our meeting 3 years back when I went to the college where Stefan was pursuing his doctorate degree…

Flashback..

"Stefan" Damon said as Stefan entered into his room. Stefan looked up and stare at him.

"Hello Damon" he snarled, clearly angry. "I was wondering when you will show up"

"Don't be pouty. I'm here to tell you to stop looking for me or Caroline" Damon said casually but stiffened when he saw tears in Stefan's eyes.

"I missed you Damon" he said and couldn't able to stop himself as he gave his big brother a man hug.

"You left.." He said as he broke the hug.

"Not like you didn't deserved that" Damon shrugged. "I wanted time and I clearly never wanted to live with dad" Damon sighed.

"How is mother?" he asked.

"She is fine" Damon said. "But yes just because I came here it doesn't mean I forgive you" Damon said suddenly taking a step back.

"What do you mean?" Stefan furrowed.

"You ruined her life" Damon hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan take a step towards him.

"Caroline. How could be you so stupid Stefan. You slept with Caroline with no protection?" Damon clenched his teeth.

"No. No. No.." Stefan ran his hands through his hairs.

"Yes. Stefan she was pregnant. The girl loved you so much and you let her walked away" Damon hissed.

"I didn't. Okay. I mean I did. But I just wanted to think thoroughly. The next day I went to see her she was gone."

"You know that isn't true. You wanted to think after sleeping with her whether you want her or not."

"No. That isn't true" Stefan shouted, clearly frustrated.

"She wanted to end her life Stefan. If I hadn't stopped her she would have jumped from hospital building when she came to know about her pregnancy" he shouted back.

"She was pregnant. Did she.."

"No. It dies due to Caroline's stress conditions" Damon sighed.

"Damon I need to see her" Stefan said but he stepped back.

"You can't. She is gone now. I don't know about her living place anymore" Damon shrugged. "And even if I knew I wouldn't have told you. What you did was wrong."

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Goodbye Stefan" Damon turned to leave.

"Elena Is fine. She dropped from the college. She is taking literature classes now" Stefan said and Damon stopped.

"I don't care" he said over his shoulder.

"You aren't going to tell me about your living place. Are you?" Stefan put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. Don't want anyone from past in my present. You were searching for me that's why I came to see you. Don't search for me or Caroline now" Damon said. "Also. Don't tell about our little meeting to anyone"

With that Damon left…

Present..

I still remembered how much I resisted to let my guards down. I acted so coldly that Stefan didn't contacted with me after that but Elena being Elena, she didn't gave up.

Flashback..

2 years back..  
Damon was working on the publishing house project. He was in the meeting with his mother's friends who were interested to invest in that business. In Between, Raven his step sister came to him.

"Your phone is buzzing like hell" she handed him his phone and walked away. Damon chuckled. He forgotten his phone in her room and she must be sleeping.

The phone rang again and Damon looked at phone. It was an unknown number. He excused himself and went outside.

"Hello" he received the call.

"Damon?" A voice came from other side and Damon's eyes snapped open. Was she? No she couldn't be.

"Damon if this is you please listen to me. I want to apologize for not realising it. I love you Damon. Please come back. It's been 3 years Damon. You have punished me enough. Please.."

"Sorry. Wrong number" Damon said and switched off his phone. It wasn't the first time, she got his number. She had called him many times but that was the first time he listened to her. He wasn't falling for it. He had move on and past can't come in between his path.

Present..

And now she and Stefan entered into our lives from nowhere.

"Damon" Elena entered into the cabin and I was surprised to hear my name. It's been 2 weeks and she always greeted me as Mr. Salvatore. I stood up.

"You need something?" I went to search for something or I could say to avoide her intense eyes who were making her hot as hell.

"Look at me" she grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Ms. Gilbert. You are getting on my nerves" I glared at her.

"I don't care" she took another step towards me, our faces almost touching. "I'm tired of games."

She was so close that I could feel her cool breaths on my face. Her cheeks were red and I could feel my response to the moment. No. She couldn't seduce me. I won't let that happen. I grabbed her arm and locked at back. She cried in pain.

"What are you doing" I hissed and I felt my own voice seducing. Damn her. It's been years and she still had an effect on me.

She tilted her head a little to stare at me. "Control yourself Salvatore. I could feel you" she said in husky tone and I let her go.

"Stop fighting Damon. You know you still love me and I'm over with the game of playing strangers. Now, it's my turn" she crossed her arms around her chest.

"What do you want?" I said in confusion.

"I want you back" she said and I scoffed. "Don't Damon. I'll get you back. I'm going to make it hell for you. You were so good at seduction. Now see I have a PhD degree in that. What did you said back then. Yeah. Game on Salvatore" she said and turned around.

I through my phone on wall in frustration. I wanted to play strangers because of this. I was still so much effected by her. Damn me. I was still in love with her.

"The more you ignore. The closer I get" she quoted and left.

Reviews please.. It was a tiny chapter. As I said my exams are going on. Sorry for no Steroline. I'll try to update next chapter soon. Also I use an app to write these stories on mobile. Spare me for mistakes. 


	10. The Struggle

Damon's POV

I'm hell frustrated with everything. Elena wants me back but I will not do this. I will not go running into her arms just because she want me to. I've done so many things to move on over these years. I kept busy myself in studies then publishing house project but I couldn't find someone special. It's not like I didn't date. I did but it was nothing. Elena make it impossible for me to see someone else. Every time I went on date, I used to compare the girl with Elena and boom… No one is perfect like her.

I stare out of the glass window. She is smiling over something my employer John say. I don't want her to laugh. I want her to feel pain ,the pain I went through and still going through. She needs to suffer. My palms clench into fist as John keep his hand on her shoulder and She shift uncomfortably.

I walk out of my cabin and everyone goes silent. People's eyes are on their work. John also sit on his chair and start his work. Elena stand up as I walk upto her.

"Before you say anything. I want to say something. Don't think of me a slut to throw myself over you. I love you" she says softly.

"Just shut the hell up Elena" I say angrily and she smirks.

"You said my name. I'm taking it as an improvement" she says.

"There are some paper works I want you to go through. I want your reviews and points on each file" I told her and she nodded. Good. I make her nervous.

"Where are the files?" She asks as I turn to leave.

"James bring the files" I called one of the worker. James come to us and I see Elena's widen eyes. Her jaw drops as he place files on her table.

"Thanks. You can leave now" I smile at James and he left.

"These are.."

"Few. I know. I want your file tomorrow on my table" I smile and left from there. There are over 50 files to read and review and I know she will not be able to do it and then I'm free to kick her out for not taking work seriously.

Stefan's POV…

"Dr. Stefan?" Rebecca open the door of my office and I smile at the blond beauty. She is tall, beautiful and blond. She has became my best friend since I have join the hospital.

"Come in Dr. Rebecca" I say in mocking tone and she laugh.

"You are forgetting we're in the hospital Stefan" she smiles. "Professional? Remember?"

I laugh wholeheartedly. She is the girl who can make anyone smile at anytime.

"So what do I owe pleasure Rebecca?" I ask her.

"Oh. Nothing. I just came here to see you" she said.

"So how is Marcel?" I ask. Marcel is Rebecca's boyfriend and he is a great guy. I met him on Rebecca's birthday celebration last week.

"Oh. He is fine" she wave off the matter and I know what is coming next.

"You tell me about your mystery girl" she smirks and I shake my head.

"Rebecca.." I start but a knock on the door interrupt us.

"Dr. Salvatore?" A voice come from other side of the door. The voice seems familiar so I ask the person to comein. My eyes widen when Enzo walk in with Caroline. Caroline look at me and then Rebecca. Oh no. I see our position. Rebecca and I are standing side by side.

"I guess we have interrupted something" she says sarcastically.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just leaving" Rebecca smile at me last time and walk out.

"Come. Sit" I gesture them to sit down and take my seat in front of them.

"How are you Ms. Forbes?" I ask her but she look away.

"Come on love" Enzo held his hands in surrender and then look at me. "She is fine but she collapsed yesterday. I don't know what is wrong with her" he sigh.

"There is nothing wrong with me Enzo. Why do you always have to bring me to the hospital" she snaps.

"Relax Caroline. Enzo let me talk to her" I look at Enzo and he nod.

"No. Don't leave" Caroline hold his arm and he look at her.

"I'm going to office. Damon will pick you up in half an hour" he doesn't wait for reply as he turn around to leave.  
It looks like he is tire of her behavior. I watch him as he walk out and then I turn to Caroline.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your meeting with hot doctor" she says and I sigh. I don't know I should be happy to see Caroline jelous or sad that she has a really bad timing.

"It is not what it looks like" I sigh.

"I don't want any explanation" she look away.

"You're depressed" I announce and her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm not depressed" she stands up but before she could leave I grab her hand, turn her around and wraps my arms around her. I could hear her soft cries and I rub her back.

"Talk to me" I say as I break the hug.

"Last month I went to see our family doctor. Dr. Meredith and she told me I have a problem in my uterus. I can never be a mother" she says and I shut my eyes. It must be because of her first pregnancy.

"Hey it's okay" I say.

"Stay away from her" someone push me away and when I look up. I see Damon standing in front of Caroline.

"Damon" I stand up.

"Just because she is vulnerable doesn't mean you can manipulate her mind" he hiss.

"I was not manipulating her" I snaps. "When I asked you about her ,You said you don't know where she is."

"Because I didn't wanted to see you" Caroline look at me.

"I can explain Caroline" I take a step towards her but Damon block my way.

"You're getting in my way brother" I glare at him.

"Back off brother" he says and my hands clench into fist.

"Stefan" the door swings open and we all turn to see intruder. Damn. It's Elena. Elena's eyes widen at the scene.

"Caroline" she whispers and take step toward her but Caroline step back.

"I'll be outside" she says and walk out.

Elena shakes her head and her eyes were fill with tears.

"Oh. We have lovely Elena here" Damon take step toward her and Elena signal me that she can handle it.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Oh I was here to see my friend and you're here to meet your boyfriend" he challenges her.

"Friend" she corrects him.

"You know you're fired if you didn't complete your work" he threaten her.

"Leave" she says.

"So this friend of yours told you about Caroline's aftermath condition?" He says and I take step towards him.

"Damon you should leave" I say. I haven't told Elena about Caroline's pregnancy and I want it to be that way.

"Oh. I gusess you haven't" he smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Elena says in confusion.

"It's nothing Elena" I panick. I'm afraid that she will also turn her back on me if she come to know the truth.

"Oh really Stefan. Caroline was pregnant. Your dear Stefan left her and due to stress she lost her baby. Now she can never be a mother" Damon says and Elena shut her eyes as a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry" she says. "It's my fault."

"Oh it is Elena" Damon say and walk out. "See you in the office."

"Elena" I start but she hug me.

"I'm so sorry Stefan. It is because of me" she break the hug. "If I haven't told her that you were with her because of me. She hadn't walked away".

"Hey it's okay" I try to calm her down. "It's going to be fine. It is not your fault. It is mine."

Damon's POV

I enter in my car as Caroline is no where to be found. She must have gone. I can't blame her for that. It must be hard for her to see Stefan and Elena. I puch my stirring wheel multiple times in frustration. "Damn" … Our lives were not supposed to be like this. I care out Elena and the guilt I see in her eyes when she see Caroline and come to know about her aftermath conditions, it was heartbreaking. I met Stefan after years and instead of giving him brotherly hug I kicked his ass. I see Elena coming out of the hospital, she is wiping her face with handkerchief. Her eyes are red and Cheeks flush.

She didn't notice me as she enter in her car and left. I also drive towards the office.

It is 8.00 Pm and I'm still at the office, working. Most of the members have left but Elena is doing her work. It is dinner time and I sigh. She haven't eaten anything. On lunch, she was at the hospital and then at office. I come to her little cabin but she is so engage in her work to notice me.

"Take the dinner break" I say simply and turn around.

"I'll survive" she says and continue to work. She is really a stubborn. I order the food for both of us. After sometime, the man deliver the food. Now I'm confused. If I gave her the food she will take it in a wrong way but I can't see her starving. So I push all the thoughts away and come to her.

"I ordered food. You wanna join?" I ask her but she keep going through files.

"You have ordered for yourself. Enjoy the food" she sigh. Damn. What does she want me to say? Lovely Elena Gilbert after everything you have done, after all these fucking five years of agony, I still haven't move on and I care about you or Worse I'm still in love with you.

"I ordered for both of us" I sigh and this get her attention. She looks up.

"You order food for me?" She press each word and I roll my eyes.

"Comeon it's not a big deal" I shrugs and she blush. I lost in her smile as her cheeks turn red. She is so beautiful.

"Okay. Let's go" she snaps me out of my thoughts as she pass through me.

We start eating in silence but Elena's chuckle break it.

"What?" I look at her.

"There is something there on your this side" she placed her hand on my cheek and brushed it with her thumb. It is a normal gesture but it make me turn on. I see her as she eats her food silently. I look away and concentrate on my own food. I can't do this. Concentrate Damon.

After a minute when I look at her, I see a small noodle on her left side near lips. I chuckles and she look up.

"What?" She asks and I stand up. I sit next to her and lean to her. I couldn't stop myself as I licked the side of her cheek making her shiver. When I pull back I stare at her face. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed ,heavy breathing. I didn't think straight as I grab her from her hairs and pull her in a roughly kiss. The kiss is full of my emotions. It is full of love, agony, loneliness. She kiss me back but I pull away and look away.

"Get back to your work" I say as I walk to my cabin. I didn't look back. I don't want to see her reaction. It is wrong. I can't do this. She can't have me so easily. Hell. She can never have me…

Reviews guys… I need reviews. Please let me know your views about the chapter… :) 


	11. Confession, Promise and Broken Heart

I keep watching her as she again start working on her project. It is clearly visible that she is tired with her heavy eyelids and dumb face. I wonder why she can't just give up. Right. She loves me. Fuck off!

I make my way towards my room attached to my office. It is a small room with bed and cupboard. Due to work pressure I sometime don't go home. Instead I crash here. I lay on the bed and look up at ceiling. She is still up, my mind screams at me. I close my eyes in attempt to sleep but in vain.

Next morning, I open my eyes and climb out of bed. I hardly get any sleep at night as my mind kept drifting to working Elena. I get ready for work and enter into my office room. I want to check up on her. Is she asleep or still working or worse. She may be left, not caring about consequences. I make my way out of the office room and walk upto her table. She is asleep, her hairs fallen on her face as she keep her head in crossing elbows.

"Miss Gilbert?" I call softly but she keep in same position. I remove her hairs from her face softly. She is beautiful. I brush my knuckles on her cheeks and she stir.

She open her eyes and I take my hand back. Her eyes swollen, face tired, the sight pain me but I keep hard face.

"I'm sorry. I just fall asleep" she starts babbling but I cut her off.

"File ready?" I play tough.

"Yes" she looks down.

"Good. Bring it to my office" I turn to leave.

After few minutes, she bring the file to me. It is early 7.00 AM and employees are not yet office. I take the file and start going through it.

"Mr. Salvatore" her voice nearly whisper call me and I look up. Her hand on desk like it is supporting her from fall. I quickly stand up and hold her. She open her mouth to say something but instead fall in my arms.

"Elena. Elena?" I shake her a little but in vain. She must be tired, I concluded and carry her in my arms to my room. I carefully lay her there and I tug blanket upto her neck and walk out.

Stefan's POV

It's early 7 in the morning and I'm awake. I couldn't get any sleep as my mind keept drifting to her broken hear. Caroline face flash in front of me, how much I broke her without even trying.

My phone starts buzzing and I stare at the number. It flashes unknown number.

I pick up the call.

"Hello" but there is no response from the other side and my heart start beating fast.

"Caroline" it isn't a question but answer by my heart. It is Caroline. I hear clearing of throat on the other side.

"I want to talk. Meet me at the church" from the way of her talking, it is clear that it isn't a request but an order.

"Okay" I says firmly.

"I'll text you time" she says and hung up the phone. I sigh. I'm not getting a good feeling about it.

Damon's POV

It is afternoon time and Elena is still sleeping. I didn't wake her up. As much as I want to play hard on her, I can't. I won't. I'm still in love with her. I still remember the time when I check up on her in all those years and she never knew.

How she smile and laugh with her friends. How she care for them made me fall for her all over again.

"My brother is smiling, alert the media" a voice come and my head shot up. Raven ,my sister is standing on the door, smirking.

"Raven" I cock my brow.

"Damon" she match my tone and we start laughing.

"So what brings you here?" I lean back on my seat as I rest my head on seat. "And why are you standing at the door?"

"Well, someone wants to meet you" she wink and walk inside, follow by small figure.

"Claire?" I'm beyond happy to see the five year old girl in front of me.

"Uncle Damon" Claire giggle as I walk upto her and sit on my knees to match her height.

"God I miss you so much sweetheart" I hug her and small arms of girl wrap around me. I break the hug and look at her. She is strikingly similar to Stefan. Same black hairs, green eyes and beautiful skin. Yes. She is Stefan and Caroline's daughter. I lied to Stefan because Caroline didn't wanted him to know. Enzo also know about Claire but don't know that Stefan is the father. Claire mostly lived with me and my family in her childhood. Caroline was going through alot and Claire being there always reminded her of Stefan.

I mean who could blame her. The girl is totally like Stefan. She was away with Liz, Caroline's mother for some time and now she is back.

"I miss you too uncle Damon" Claire says as I break the hug.

"She is so stubborn. She didn't even let me take her to Caroline. She wanted to just meet you" Raven says laughing.

"You can't blame me. He is my favorite" Claire pout.

"You're right" I says and carry her in my arms. I sat on my chair and place her on my lap. Raven sit in front of me.

"Come home Damon" Raven says and I look at her. "I mean I know you're dealing with alot with Elena being here but you can't just cut us off."

Did I mention my family know about Elena and her unexpected arrival in my life.

"No. It was just work and all…" I begin as the door of my room open and Elena walk in. She stop when she see us. Her gaze flicker from 5 year Claire to me and then Raven. Did I mention Elena has a really bad timing?

"Damon. I'm feeling fine now" she nervously play with her fingers.

"Elena you sure?" I ask and she nods.

"Elena" Raven call her name and I look at my sister. She has that amusing expression on her face. I know Raven see Elena's pic in my mobile but it was five years old and now Elena is all grown up.

"Hi" Claire wave her and Elena smile at little girl.

"You can go back to your work" I tell her and she nods and leave.

"She is beautiful" Raven says and I sigh.

"Tell me something I don't know."

After a few talks they both left and I start my work.

"Damon" Elena knock. I see that coming.

"Come in" I say and she enter.

"Is this why you're ignoring me?" She says and I look at her with confusion. "You have a girlfriend and a daughter?"

"Jesus Christ Elena she is my sister. My step sister" I says and her face turn red.

"Oh!" She looks away. "And the little girl?"

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask ignoring her question. I stand up and walk upto her. "Go to work." I state.

"You aren't going to talk about last night. When you kissed me" she demands and I look away. I should've guess she will bring that up.

"You're clearly fighting what you feel Damon. Don't do this to me" she place her hand on my cheeks. "I love you and I know you love me."

"No I don't" I says.

"Ahhn!" Her hands move from my cheeks to my chest. "You're Lying" she whisper in my ear and I could feel my body responding to her touch. I grab her by waist and pull her closer.

"I don't love you. I hate you" I says through my teeth. She push my hands off her and grab my wrist to take me in nearby room.

She lock the door and turn to me.

"So you hate me" she smile, a devil smirk. "Say it now looking into me eyes and I'll leave" she stand in front of me.

"Are you challenging me?" I also take steps towards her, our face almost touching.

"You can't hate me Damon. I won't let you" she sound determine and I play along with her.

I lift her chin with my index finger and she look into my eyes. Her eyes are fill with hope. Hope that is going to crash down.

"I hate you" I says and she flinch. She shake her head.

"What. Are you hurt Elena?" I take steps towards her and she stumble on her steps as she hit the bed. She hold my collar for support and we both fell on bed. I'm on the top of her. She is so close to me, staring at me.

"I love you" she spoke softly and I loose control again. I attack her lips and kiss her hard. My one hand roam in the locks of her hairs and one gripping her waist. She moan as I deepen the kiss and she welcome me in her mouth. After few minutes, I break the kiss and we both gasp for air. I look at her and all I see is love. Love for me. Is it possible that she can be in love with me.

"I waited for you over five years Damon Salvatore and I love you" she spoke softly as she stroke my cheeks.

"I don't know" I look away.

She grab my collar and I look at her. "I want this. You want this." She says and all I could see is love. The girl I loved so much and still do is finally telling me she love me.

"Elena" I breath and kiss her again.

Stefan's POV..

I pull over in front of the church and walk into the church. I'm facing Caroline's back.

"Caroline" I call her and she turn around.

"Let's just get this over with" she walk upto me.

"We're here in front of Jesus and I want you to promise me something" she grab my hand and I look at her.

"Caroline what is going on? What are you talking about?" I sigh clearly clueless.

"I tell Enzo that I can't be a mother again and he still determine to marry me" she says in a broken voice.

"Caroline.." I begin.

"No Stefan just hear me out" she says and I nod. "I want this. I want to marry him. He loves me and you being here" she looks away.

She intertwined her fingers with mine and take me in front of Jesus.

"We'll make a promise that we won't cross the line" she says and I sigh.

"I won't cross my line Caroline. You don't have to take promise from me" I turn but as our hands still intertwined she pull me back.

"The promise is from my side Stefan. I don't want to cross the line. It's me who I'm afraid of" tears fell from her eyes as she stare at me. She look ahead and close her eyes.

"Okay" I say as I also pray.

After a few minutes, she open her eyes and look at me. "Thank you" she says and turn to leave.

"Good bye Stefan" she whisper.

"Goodbye Caroline" I say as a tear drop fell from my eye.

Third person POV.

Enzo enter in the house but there is no one there. 'Caroline must be out' he sigh. The doorbell rang and he turn to walk upto door.

"Surprise" he hear someone screaming as he open the door.

He open the door fully and his heart stop.

"Enzo" the voice is merely a whisper but it still hit his ear. Scanning the girl from head to toe, he give a fake smile.

"Hello to you too Bonnie Bennett" he says bitterly. She is the girl with whom he fell in love with during his college years and the girl who crushed his heart with bare hands. She is all shocked and he know she is Caroline, his finance's friend.

"Enzo. I finally met you. I…" She try to say something when Caroline come from behind and hug her.

"Bonnie" Caroline says playfully and break the hug. "I see you have already met with my fiance Enzo" she wave in his direction and he see her face drop. Bonnie smile tightly.

They all walk inside the house.

Things are getting more complicated ;) . I'm working on the final chapters of this story. I'm going to finish it soon. And you'll have happy endings of Delena Stelena and Bonenzo..

By the way checkout my new Story 'Burning Desires' and don't forget to give your comments on this chapter.  



	12. Because I Love You

It's probably the last chapter of this story, I might post an epilogue if reviews are enough. So let's finish it... Happy reading... :)

"Caroline wants to decorate the room with red roses" Bonnie says to a helper who nod his head and leave from there. She sighs and turn around to see Enzo watching her intently. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and walk towards him.

"You don't have to do all these things" he says and Bonnie shake her head. She knew he'll say that. Even after everything happened between them, everything she did to him, somewhere deep down he still care about her.

"It's fine. Caroline is my best friend" she shrugs.

"We had history together. It's not fair to you" he says and she bit her lip to keep her from saying something she would regret.

"You don't have to worry about me, besides I owe this to her" she shrugs while trying to act to normal. The man she loved is going to marry her best friend, of course she isn't fine. She is far away from being fine.

"Bonnie…" He look away and she gulps to keep herself strong. She brought this on her. If she hadn't left him all those years ago to pursue her career, things would've been different but that's the tragedy of life. We can't take back the things we said and did. She knows, her being at his wedding is making it hard for him. He loved her and feelings like those don't go way easily.

A knock on the door break their eye contact and Bonnie turn around to see Stefan. She froze at her place and seeing Stefan's expressions, it is clear that he is also surprised with her presence.

"Dr. Salvatore come in" she watch as Enzo leads Stefan to lobby. So many questions awakens inside of her. Stefan was Caroline's love and Stefan being here is clearly a surprise, how and why is he here? Does Enzo know about Stefan and Caroline's history? But again with the way Enzo is treating Stefan, he clearly doesn't know.

"Bonnie" Caroline calls her from kitchen and she made her way towards kitchen.

"What is Stefan doing here" Bonnie asks and Caroline froze in her place. There is slight judgement in Bonnie's voice which she clearly don't like.

"He is my doctor. Enzo appointed him for me" she says, avoiding any eye contact with her friend. Bonnie has been acting differently. She asks her whereabouts or is she sure of this marriage and her questions are really getting on her nerves.

"Does Enzo knows that you have a history with your doctor?" Bonnie raise her eyebrows and taps her foot impatiently.

"No" she gulps and watch as her friend's jaw drops.

"You mean your groom to be don't know you were involved romantically with your doctor and now he is back in your life" she asks in disbelief. Just when Caroline decides to answer her, tell her to calm down, that she'll tell Enzo soon, something fall on floor.

Caroline look ahead to see Enzo standing there with a look of disbelief on his face, a glass shattered on the floor.

"Enzo I was going to tell you, trust me. I…." Her rambling stops when he glare at her. He turns around and made his way to lobby without uttering a word.

Caroline run after him but before she could utter a word, Enzo pulls Stefan by his shirt's collar.  
"You…" He punch Stefan on jaw and Caroline gasps. Her hands cover her mouth as she see blood slipping through Stefan's mouth.

"Enzo.…No.." She run towards him and before Enzo can give him another punch, Caroline hold his hand. She look at him with horrified expressions, and push him back with whole force. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screams, her chest heaving from the anger.

"What is wrong with me?" Enzo throw his hands in air. "Your ex lover is here in this house, my house and you didn't even cared to inform me that. You should've told me about him ages ago" he shout at her.

"Don't you think I know that?" She says, guilt creeping on her face."I know I should've.."

"But you didn't..." Enzo says.

"It's not like you've been honest with her Enzo" Stefan speaks for the first time and everyone in the room turns to face him. "Did you happen to mention Caroline, your bride to be, that you had an affair with her best friend Bonnie?"

Silence consumes the room as Caroline stands there motionless, taking in the words Stefan just said. No this can't be true. Enzo and Bonnie won't do this to her. They can't. She turns towards Bonnie with a questioning gaze but there is more in her eyes, desperation, pleading Bonnie to deny this. First Elena and now Bonnie. She don't think she'll survive this.

"I'm sorry" the only words reach her ear before darkness consumes her.

* * *

"I need time" Damon finally breaks the silence in the car as he pull over in front of Elena's department. Elena look at the man sitting beside her. She has done so many things to him, she crushed his soul, broke his heart and here he is, still willing to give her another chance.

"I know" she whispers. She glances at his side and catch him staring at her. "I know it's hard for you but…"

"I owe you this chance Elena" he says but Elena shakes her head.

"You don't owe me anything Damon. I mean why would you even…" She start but Damon cuts her off.

"Because I love you" he gently takes her hand in his and she melts into his touch. When she first saw him after all those years, she thought she has lost the Damon she once knew but know that he is here with her, without his guards up, a hope arise in her heart.

"I love you Damon" she whispers. "Just so you know. I've always loved you but never realized it until you left me." Damon looks away and she bit her lip. She know her words are painful reminder of her betrayal and saying them aloud won't do any good.

"Elena…" He starts but a beep cuts him. He look at her and then receive the phone. Elena watches as his whole body stiffened, his eyes grows wide and as he clutch the wheel tightly and she knows something is wrong.

"Damon what is it?" she grabs his hand to shake him off his slumber.

"It's Caroline" he look deep into her eyes and her breathe hitched.

* * *

"Hey" Stefan gently hold Caroline's hand, drawing circles on the back of her hand. In this short period of time he has managed to break her, he messed up her life. He destroyed everything she has built in those five years. She keeps unmoving as he watch her peaceful face, without any worry. Her blood pressure is low due to which she fell unconscious but it is still his fault.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I did this to you. I did this to us but when I saw you after five years" he take deep breath "I couldn't bring myself to let you go again. When you decided to marry Enzo, I got jealous of him. So, I did this digging on his past. Turns out he had a history with Bonnie."

"I don't even know what I was thinking when I told you about Enzo. I got selfish. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think what it'll do to you. You've been through alot. I'm so sorry" he says and a tear roll down his cheek.

"But now I know what I need to do. I need to let you go but just so you know I did what I did because…" He sighs. "Because I love you."

"I forgive you" Caroline's soft voice breaks his train of apologizes and he looks at her, shocked.

"Caroline…" he places his shaking hand on her cheek and she hold his hand there, kissing his palm. "You don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. You can't forgive me."

"Yes I can and I do because…" She smiles softly. "Because I love you."

* * *

"I'm sorry" Bonnie says as she sit beside Enzo. "It was your personal matter andI…" She bit her lip. "I don't have any right to interfere in your matters."

"But you still did" he looks ahead, not meeting her gaze.

"Yes I did because…" She looks at him with teary eyes. "Because I love you Lorenzo St. John."

Enzo looks at her, a look a helplessness on his beautiful features. "Don't."

"No Enzo just hear me out and then I'll walk out of your life for good. I didn't realized how much you meant to me until you walked away. It was like you took a part of my heart with you. No matter how much I earned with that high class job, there was no satisfaction. No one was home for me when I came back from hectic day, that was when I realized what I lost. I'm so sorry" she sob and Enzo's heart breaks at the sight.

"I tried to contact to you but you were no where to be found. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" she chant the words like a mantra and Enzo wraps his arms around her.

"Shhh… I forgive you" he rub her back in hope to calm her down.

* * *

"Mom" a little girl enter into the hospital room and Stefan look at the child. There is something familiar about her, her green eyes, black hairs, beautiful complexion. Caroline open her arms to take beautiful girl in a warm hug and Stefan's eyes widen at the sight.

"Caroline.., how are you?" Damon's concerned voice snaps his head up. "What happened?"  
He watch as Elena also stand beside Damon, comfortably. He just hope everything is fine between them.

"I'm fine Damon. It's nothing" Caroline says and turn to her side to face Stefan. "Stefan, it's time you meet Claire Elizabeth Salvatore."

"Do you mean…?" He stammers and she nod , smiling. He look at the little girl who is staring at him with her big green eyes. That's when it strike him. The girl looks like him. She is his daughter. His little one didn't died. She is alive. His and Caroline's daughter is alive.

Safe and sound.

* * *

Elena watch as Damon talk with Enzo who is looking sad, more like guilty. Elena is happy. Caroline and Stefan are together now. Caroline has forgiven her. Her friends are happy and she couldn't be more Happy now.

Enzo says that he'll need some time to sort out everything between him and Bonnie. He is willing to give them a chance. She was first shocked by Bonnie and Enzo's relationship but again life is full of surprises. We always find our way back to the one we love just like she found her way back to Damon.

Damon made his way towards her and she smiles softly at him but before she could utter a word, he sealed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Elena melts into the kiss. It is like one of those kisses which can have you on your knees. His love for her is all she can feel in this kiss, and she open her mouth to give him better access.

As they break the kiss for much needed air, she leans her head to his. "I thought you needed time" she says hoarsely.

"Life is too short. I don't want to waste another minute" he smiles softly at her. " Also we've to make up for all those five years" he wink at her and she blushes.

After receiving many messages from readers I decided to write this chapter. So show some support. If reviews will be enough I will try to write an epilogue. It can be the last chapter so whoever used to read this story this is your chance to give your comments. By the way thank you for all that support. It was my first story and it'll always hold a special place in my heart. Thank you guys.


	13. Alert

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


End file.
